It Will Be Okay
by Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships
Summary: Sometimes, we forget what sacrifice is about. It's to protect, it's to make sure something or someone is safe. However, when those times are there, we need the positive ones in our life to remind us, that it will be okay.


It will be Okay

There is valley that's full of life on the beautiful planet of Mobius. Said to take anyone's life away. It had many flowers, a lake, and at night you can easily see all the stars. Truly is a wonder to those who have actually seen it.

If we were to look down to a hill that led to this valley as the sun was setting one day. You would see a little fox, a little particular fox with two tails instead of just one. Sitting there, not looking at the beautiful valley before him, but at the little seed in the palm of his hand.

It's been one year. One year since the Metarex, one year since they were in space, one year since they saved the galaxy, and one year…

Since the day he had to killed her.

This, is none other then Tails Prowler. Sonic's sidekick, brother, and best friend. The one who killed an innocent being, the one he loved, Cosmo the Plant, to safe the galaxy.

He couldn't get over it. The fact that he pressed that button, fired at her, he had that choice to do it. Even though she asked him to do it. Now, he will never see her again. She didn't deserve to die, he should have told her no. She should still be here.

That's how he has been this passed year. Ever since that day, he lost his perk. He didn't want to build (good thing Eggman is hanging low or they would be in trouble), he didn't want to speak, he didn't want to go anywhere without that seed.

That little bit of Cosmo that he has left.

"Miles?" Tails' ears flickered at the name and the voice who said it. He is not normally called that name. In fact, he rather disliked it, yet he allowed one sweet mannered girl to call him that.

He turned his head slightly to see a little cream colored rabbit. She didn't look much older then Tails. Maybe even the same age. She was looking with him with sorrow in her brown eyes.

"Cream?" He asked. "Where's Cheese? Is he missing again?" He asked, mentioning Cream's pet Chao, Cheese, who was not with her at the moment.

The rabbit shook her head, "No, Cheese is a bit tired so I let him have some rest as I came to find you." She said.

Tails raised an eyebrow, "Why were you looking for me?" He asked.

Cream sighed and sat next to him. "You know what I'm talking about Miles." She said. Tails looked down at the seed again. All of their friends were worried about him. They have tried just acting normal around him so he can start acting that way as well. As you can tell, it wasn't working.

"I-I can't help it Cream, she really is gone." Tails admitted, tears getting to his eyes.

"Miles, you are not the only one going through this." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going through even more Cream!" He said, pushing her hand away and standing up. He turned around and glared at her.

"I was the one who KILLED her. I pressed that button, I allowed her to be shot! It's all my fault she's gone!" He cried. "Don't go telling me that we are all going through the same pain because I'M GOING THROUGH EVEN MORE!" He yelled.

There was silence between the two, Tails was breathing heavily from his outburst. Cream just standing there, leaving Tails not knowing what she was thinking.

After two minutes of silence. Cream got up from her seat. Then took his hand. Tails blushed at the action, but didn't pull away.

Cream used her other hand to gesture to the valley. "What do you see?" She asked.

Tails was confused, "A valley?" He asked.

Cream smiled brightly, "Yes, this valley is know to be one of the most beautiful valleys on the planet. Yet, it was almost destroyed." She said sadly.

"Really?" He asked, Cream nodded.

"Yet, someone saved it, it was so much sacrifice, just to save this little valley. Do you know who saved it?" She asked. Tails shook his head.

"Cosmo did. She saved this valley, she saved this planet, she saved this whole galaxy. She saved me, she saved Eggman, she saved Sonic, Knuckles, Amy. She saved you too Tails." She said.

"She died to save us, you didn't kill her, she sacrificed herself to do it. All you did, was help her do what she wanted." She said.

"But, she didn't deserve to want to be sacrificed. She could've have survived that." He said. "She was too young."

"You are too. You were the one who saved the galaxy as well, because you did what she said." Cream said. "I bet she is happy that you helped her.

"Helped her die." He muttered, "She didn't have any reason to die. We could have found another way!" He said.

"…Every time someone dies, it's for a reason, it's not always a good reason. But there's always one. That's what my momma always says. It was Cosmo's fate to decide to do that. She died for the right reason. I think we need to respect that reason." She said.

"… You're thinking about Emerld aren't you?" He asked. Cream nodded sadly and let go of the fox's hand.

"He was very special to me. I couldn't believe he would act like that…" She said. "Even… if he Eggman's creation. He was good and… I had to destroy him."

Tails' eyes widen. She had to go through even more then he had to. She had destroy her friend who had betrayed them, not because the robot asked her, because she had to choose to let Eggman win, or to give up a friend.

"How… how do you go on? You are always so bright and supporting us. You are so positive, yet you live with that burden. A burden that's so hard to forget…How?" He asked.

"I use it, I use that bad memory to remind me what I'm fighting for." She said. "I like to think that Emerld was forced to think he was evil, by Dr. Eggman, and that's why I always help you, Sonic, and the others. Because Dr. Eggman is trying to make this place to be sad and full of hate. So, every time I think of that sacrifice I made. I know that one day, there will be no more evil. Then we can all be happy." She said smiling, but it then turned to a frown again.

"I wanted to help my friends, if I didn't stop Emerld, then Eggman would've won. Then, Chris' world would have suffered into being ruled by Eggman. I just always remind myself that everyone has to make a sacrifice, wither to sacrifice themselves." Cream took his hand again and smiled.

"Someone letting them do it," She looked down at the ground, "Or have sacrifice someone else. It'll someday, be worth it." She said, looking up at him, "I promise."

Tails smiled, tears running down his cheeks.

"Thanks Cream." He said. Cream smiled. They both looked out to the valley in silence. It lasted awhile till Cream looked at him.

"Hey," Tails turned. "Don't you think it's time?" She said as she gently took his other hand with both of hers and opened it up to reveal Cosmo's seed.

Tails stared at the seed for a moment. Was it really time? Does he really want to? Maybe he should always keep it with him. He has a choice right? What was the worst that could happen? He could always have Cosmo with him.

'What would Cosmo want though?' He suddenly asked himself.

He could imagine her, standing in front of him. She would be as beautiful as always, in her green dress looking at him with big matching green eyes. She would smile at him, a smile he missed so much, and take both of his hands.

"Tails, don't worry, it will be okay. You can't hold on forever. I'll be alright." She would say. He can't say where those words came from, that's just how

Tails closed his eyes, the thought of that was so strong… yet, so true.

"Yes." He said softly opening up his eyes, Cream smiled sadly at him.

"Let's do it."

The both kneeled down, right at the spot they were already standing. Cream dug a small hole. She looked at Tails, her eyes telling him that he needed to put the seed in.

Tails looked at the seed. All the memories with Cosmo, all those days, those times that will never be developed again. This is the last of her he would ever touch.

Cream frowned, yet put a habd on his shoulder. He looked up at her. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." She said, Tails stared at the rabbit, those words. Those words that Cosmo would say, it will be okay. Those four little words.

It will be okay to let her go.

It will be okay to move on.

Tails sighed as he put the seed in the hole, together, they covered up the seed.

They both stood there. Looking at the pile. Both feeling the sadness of losing their friend. Tails finally got up then reached a hand to Cream. Cream took the hand and was immediately pulled up into a tight hug.

Cream was shocked at first, she could feel tears staining her shirt. At the moment she didn't care. She let her arms come around his neck and let herself gently cry as well.

"It will be okay now," She said, "I promise."


End file.
